


If You Were the Only Girl

by fawatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucy meet during WWI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were the Only Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 19/02/2014  
>  **Originally written for:** Sunday Tea Challenge, 16/02/2014  
>  **Prompt:** Decisions   
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters and make no profit from them  
>  **Author’s Note:** “If You Were the Only Girl (in the World)" was a hit song from _The Bing Boys Are Here_ , a musical revue which premiered at the Alhambra in Leicester Square on 19 April 1916.

Normally rather shy and reserved, Lucy felt surprisingly confident on the arm of this tall soldier. Of course all the women were _mad_ for someone in uniform these days; the more vivacious girls always had the young men buzzing round them at the WI canteen. But this time it was Lucy’s quiet demeanour which had attracted. She had been conscious of envious glances from her friends when the decorated lieutenant asked her out. Not that it had been the first time she’d been asked; but always before, with her mother’s exhortations and warnings clear in her mind, Lucy had dutifully declined. This time should have been no different. She had intended to refuse his invitation. But somehow, when the words came out of her mouth she found herself accepting. The look about his eyes, half expecting her to say no, had changed her mind. 

So here she was, now, out with an officer of the Royal Dublin Fusiliers. Though not really for much longer, he’d explained over dinner. He was being invalided out. His wound had affected the mobility of his left arm; and it wasn’t going to get any better. She murmured sympathy but he shrugged; it was nothing compared with what some chaps had gone through. He rather fancied trying his hand at writing, and had an interview lined up at _The Times_ next week. After dinner they took in the new revue that was the latest hit show; everyone in London was talking about it, and somehow he had wangled two tickets. After the theatre let out she was conscious of the time, that her father would be waiting up for her, of the long trek back to Kensington, that she really should say goodnight. But his eyelids crinkled at the corners; his crooked smile charmed. In the end they went for a late night snack at the Savoy Hotel, before he hailed a taxi and escorted her home. 

The next afternoon Lucy found herself humming as she poured tea behind the counter at the canteen. 

“You seem very gay,” remarked Olive. “Have fun last night with your young man?” 

“He’s hardly my young man,” protested Lucy. “I’ve only gone out with him the once.”

“My guess is he’d be yours if you decide you want him.” 

Lucy’s chin lifted in surprise, eyes wide at the unexpected masculine voice; she’d been concentrating so on balancing the large heavy teapot she hadn’t noticed Michael approach. 

_If you were the only girl in the world  
and I were the only boy...._

His voice was slightly off tune, but somehow that just made him more endearing. Passing over the teapot to Olive, Lucy took his outstretched hand.


End file.
